The subject invention is directed toward the art of bearings and, more particularly, to an anti-friction bearing having an improved seal arrangement.
The invention is especially suited for use in drive shaft hanger bearings and will be described with reference thereto; however, as will become apparent, the invention is capable of broader application and could be incorporated in a variety of types of bearings used in many different environments.
Drive shaft hanger bearings are often used in environments which subject the bearing to significant concentrations of foreign particles such as dust and dirt. Many different bearing designs and seal structures have been proposed to seal the critical bearing components from the effects of such particles. Typically, however, the prior designs and structures have been unduly expensive and/or complex, or have been deficient in one or more areas.
In addition to the above, such bearings are frequently subject to impact by solid and liquid particles which can damage the seal members. Even in those designs which include "slinger" or "flinger" members to deflect the particles away from the bearing, surrounding bearing mounting structure or associated components are often located such as to redirect the deflected particles into the bearing. Moreover, problems were sometimes encountered in assembling such slinger members to the bearing in proper relationship with the seals.
The subject invention overcomes the foregoing problems and others, and provides a sealed bearing structure which is especially suited for use in contaminated environments or in environments where the bearing is likely to be impacted by foreign particles.